Instinct de survie
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Le lien entre Kir et Eisuke est découvert par l'Organisation, tandis qu'Haibara est kidnappée. Afin de la sortir des griffes de Vermouth, et à l'aide de Conan, Subaru se livre à elle. Mais il y a toujours des pertes à la fin d'un jeu, qui plus est si c'est une roulette russe.


Je- je- bah...

Je n'y peux rien :( c'est à cause d'un défi sur ask :( je dois écrire un OS avec des conditions faciles (ou pas), mais... dans une logique... doit y figurer : "Seul" de garou, du CoAi et du AkaiAi, Eisuke doit apparaitre, un passage CamelxJodie sera être écrit, Gin tuera un proche de Conan, Ran doit embrasser Subaru et pour finir un des personnages de la fic doit mourir

Voilà... alors remercier également Postine, qui a imaginé uns scénario que j'ai également modifié sur certains points, mais je n'aurais pas pu l'écrire sans elle ! ... Ça c'est ma fille adorée :)

Également, si vous n'avez pas lu les files du Mystery Train au minimum... ou bien la file 887 dans lequel on apprends certainess chose sur Subaru, alors rebroussez chemin... je spoil son identité, et le tralala habituel du disclaimer quoi.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Instinct de survie**

James Black soupira en s'installant dans son siège.

Prenant ce soupir comme un fait établi, Jodie prit la peine de prendre une chaise et de s'installer, bras croisés sur le bureau. Ils étaient tous les deux réunit avec Camel et des agents du FBI impliqué dans l'affaire de l'Organisation (une liste ayant été créé à l'occasion), et se faisait tourner des cigarettes et des verres en apéritif. Ils s'étaient réuni pour un état d'urgence sans précédent, un soir de décembre avant Noël, accompagné de la forte chute de neige à Beika.

- Que se passe-t-il James ? _demanda Jodie, rompant le silence qui s'était installée. La jeune femme remonta ses lunettes, fixant son patron dans ses yeux bleus._ Tu en fais une tête...

En guise de réponse, James Black posa son téléphone portable sur la table ronde avant de taper deux ou trois fis sur son écran, sous le regard interrogatif de ses hommes. Il alluma le haut-parleur, et lança son répondeur.

« James. Mizunashi Rena m'a contactée... Eisuke, son petit-frère a quitté son domicile à Los Angeles. Elle m'a également averti de la possibilité qu'il soit arrivé au Japon, dans quel cas pour nous, c'est à la fois un fardeau et une chance. Je compte sur vous pour le retrouver. Seconde chose, il semblerait que Shiho Miyano, alias Haibara, ait été enlevé par Vermouth tout juste récemment... mais sur ce sujet, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Bonne chance. »

- Okiya-s... non, Akai-san m'a laissé ce message pour m'avertir des derniers événements du Japon concernant l'Organisation... répondit alors James, en coupant son téléphone. "Eisuke Hondo est la cible de Gin, et le lien entre lui et Rena Mizunashi a été découvert."

- Dans ce cas, peut-être faudrait-il se concentrer sur Gin... répliqua Camel.

Les agents du FBI présent se tournèrent vers l'agent le plus récent au Japon, le rendant plutôt suspicieux sur ce sujet. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer des conclusions ou déductions en compagnie de ses collègues, c'était plutôt le rôle d'Akai, et les seules heures de gloire qu'il avait eut remontaient à l'hôpital quand il avait réussi sa tâche de fuite avec Kir.

Jodie comprit où voulait en venir Camel, chose qui était également plutôt rare pour le jeune homme.

- Connaissant Akai... je pense qu'il assure davantage la protection d'Haibara Aï que la capture de Gin... surtout déguisé en Subaru.

- Oui. De ce fait... il est sans doute possible que Gin, sache pertinemment qu'Hondo Eisuke-kun revienne au Japon et peut-être même plus précisément à Tokyo, et doit donc sûrement l'attendre...

Jodie, James et Camel relevèrent tous les trois la tête.

- À l'aéroport, dirent-ils.

_-:-_

La valise roulant sur le tapis, les cheveux légèrement plus en pics qu'avant, et bien d'autres... Eisuke épousseta légèrement sa veste grise, son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche...

Il retrouva un peu l'air de Tokyo, qu'il avait perdu il y a de ça un an, quand il était parti à l'étranger dans le but de devenir un agent de la CIA à part entière. En retrouvant ses vieux souvenirs, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de croiser le détective rajeuni, qui l'avait interdit explicitement de partir avec Ran aux USA.

Concernant son apprentissage dans l'agence Américaine, il avait réussi certains tests avec brio et était aujourd'hui l'un des agents probatoires en formation dans une académie, depuis un mois. Il était par ailleurs l'un des agents les plus ressourcés, et avait bien changé depuis l'époque du lycée, malgré son jeune âge et son niveau d'études. Tout ce qui était du passé, de ce fait, Eisuke l'avait rangé dans un coin de sa tête... sa maladresse, sa timidité et son comportement agaçant.

Il passa dans les détecteurs de métaux, quand il sortit enfin du grand aéroport central de Tokyo, où un viseur rouge se posa sur son front. À l'opposé, Gin attendait sa proie pour l'accueillir avec politesse et respect, comme il le disait si bien.

- Tu aurais dû rester dans ta tanière... Eisuke Hondo.

Quand il posa son doigt sur la gâchette, la voiture de Jodie s'arrêta près de lui, Camel et la jeune femme descendant en vitesse du véhicule pour embarquer le jeune homme.

- Tss, que font-ils ici ? cracha Gin.

La voiture de Jodie s'éclipsa en vitesse, laissant ainsi le tueur sanguinaire seul sur les toits lointains, à plus de 500 yards. L'homme en noir sortit de sa poche une cigarette et un téléphone portable qu'il ramena à son oreille.

- Ici Gin... la cible a été kidnappé. Qu'en est-il de Sherry ?

Il afficha un grand sourire sadique, de la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Bip...

Jodie rangea son téléphone dans sa sacoche avant de soupirer, soulagée d'avoir pu sortir Eisuke d'une mort imminente, qui aurait été assassiné sans aucun scrupule par Gin.

- Eisuke-kun... tu as pris des risques en venant jusqu'ici.

_« ***radio*** Où l'on se retrouve seul... seul au point de départ... »_

- Mais enfin, pourquoi m'avez-vous embarqué avec une telle brutalité ? se défendit-il.

- Tu allais te faire tuer. Non non non, _don't ask me_. Je ne répondais à aucune de tes questions... nous te ramenons auprès de ta sœur.

_« ***radio*** Celui qui n'a jamais été seul... au moins une fois dans sa vie... »  
_

"Ah, les musiques françaises..." pensa Camel.

- Jodie, je viens de recevoir un SMS de Conan. Il a dit qu'il était en route avec Subaru pour un entrepôt près des quais où serait retenu Miyano-san.

_« ***radio*** Seul au fond de son lit... seul au bout de la nuiiiiittt... »  
_

Jodie coupa la radio avant de se tourner vers Camel.

- L'amour le rend aveugle... attends, avec Shu ? Comment ont-ils fait pour localiser cet entrepôt ? _enchaîna Jodie_. "Ne me dis pas que..."

- Le badge des détectives boys... répondit Camel. Il arbora un petit sourire énigmatique. "Mine de rien, ce gadget se révèle vraiment utile au fond..."

Il regarda derrière lui, voyant un Eisuke pensif appuyé contre la fenêtre. D'un autre côté, c'était mieux ainsi, lui qui s'attendait à recevoir une tonne de questions de la part de cet enfin...

Ou plutôt jeune homme.

- Dis-moi, tu crois qu'il est possible que Shu... soit amoureux de... Miyano-san ?

- J-J'y ai pensé moi aussi, mais... ce ne serait pas un peu bizarre ? Je veux dire, la sœur meurt et le petit copain change avec l'autre aîné...

Jodie lâcha un petit rire.

- Tu as raison... Camel, tu m'impressionnes vachement ces temps-ci.

- Ah... Ah oui ?

Eisuke soupira.

- Et c'est là qu'on doit passer "Que Je T'aime" ? ironisa-t-il.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le regard envieux de Jodie dans celui de Camel. Le regard... le regard amoureux. Un parfum d'amour empoisonnant l'air de la voiture, raison pour laquelle Eisuke ouvrit la vitre de sa voiture, constatant que celle-ci dérapait de plus en plus. Camel n'avait plus les yeux sur la route, puisqu'il les avait sur Jodie.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lâcha le volant, et...

- LA ROUTEEE ! cria Eisuke.

Criiii...

Camel reprit ses esprits, jonglant entre deux voitures pour reprendre la route d'origine, plutôt tendu et assez perplexe par rapport à Jodie... il ne serait jamais douté qu'une telle scène lui arriverait un jour, surtout avec elle.

Eisuke soupira une nouvelle fois pour reposer sa tête sur la fenêtre.

_-:-_

Ai ouvrit les yeux.

Tout ce qu'elle put voir malgré la visibilité quasi nul c'était deux agents de l'Organisation ligotés sur une chaise, Vermouth fumant une cigarette et... Subaru Okiya qui était le nouveau prisonnier de l'actrice. Lorsque celle-ci le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise autour de la table, Haibara comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, tandis que Subaru lui fit un clin d'œil, dévoilant sa cerne.

- Nous allons jouer à un jeu, lady... déclara Chris en s'approchant de la chaise d'Haibara. Un homme en noir quelconque poussa celle-ci jusqu'à la table où était posé un revolver. "Ce jeu s'appelle... la roulette russe. Le vainqueur pourra s'en tirer vivant... compris ?"

- Quoi mais...

- C'est MOI QUI FIXE LES RÈGLES ICI !

Elle gifla de manière violente et presque instantanée la joue d'un des agents. Haibara reconnu immédiatement les deux traitres de l'Organisation, qui avaient rapporté des informations uniques au FBI.

Vermouth attrapa par la suite le revolver et y déposa une cartouche. Le but était simple, une fois la cartouche insérer, le barillet du revolver est tourné afin que la balle soit totalement positionnée de façon aléatoire. Par la suite, si la chambre placée dans l'axe du canon contient une cartouche, elle sera alors percutée, et tuera alors le pauvre joueur.

Vermouth posa le pistolet en face de Subaru.

"Parfait. C'est parti."

Il attrapa le revolver.

"Si ça marche, il y a moyen."

Il pointa le canon de l'arme sur sa trempe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends.

Il serra les dents, puis dans un élan de confiance... pressa la détente.

Aucune balle ne sortit.

- Coup de chance... souffla Vermouth.

Okiya afficha un sourire narquois. Lorsque Vermouth récupéra à nouveau l'arme avant d'y insérer une nouvelle cartouche. L'actrice refit un mouvement de main, et le barillet retourna alors.

Elle déposa l'arme face à Haibara.

"Non... c'est une question de proportions. Il n'y a que 2% de chance que la balle ne soit pas dans la bonne chambre."

La jeune fille versa une dernière larme, posa larme sur sa trempe, puis tira.

BANG.

Le coup de feu parti, mais Haibara n'en succomba pas pour autant.

- Haha... une simple balle bruyante, j'adore ce gadget...

Elle refit le même manège puis déposa l'arme devant l'un des hommes.

"Adieu..." pensa Subaru.

L'homme pointa le canon sur son front puis tira.

BANG.

Il tomba de sa chaise, du sang coulant depuis son front.

- Voilà ce qui en coûte de trahir l'Organisation. Au suivant !

Elle jeta l'arme à Subaru, qui reposa une fois encore l'arme sur sa trempe, un petit sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Tout avait été calculé au tir près, et normalement, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Clik...

Rien non plus.

- Tu commences à m'énerver, Akai Shuichi. Comme j'aimerais voir ta tête partir en arrière quand la balle te traversera l'esprit.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

Akai. Shuichi. Alias Dai Moroboshi, anciennement Rye l'homme qui avait été pendant plusieurs mois le petit ami d'Akemi Miyano, sa sœur. Tous ses soupçons devinrent alors plus clairs.

- Mhpf... Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, Vermouth.

L'actrice chargea une nouvelle balle dans le revolver puis le déposa devant Haibara.

"On y est."

Okiya plongea son regard dans celui d'Haibara, avant de tapoter son pied à deux reprises sur le sol. Haibara attrapa l'arme, pointa le canon sur sa trempe, voyant Subaru renforcer son regard froid dans le sien.

- Allez TIRE !

Ai reposa l'arme sur la table puis lança l'arme à Subaru qui se releva avant de pointer son arme sur Vermouth, le dernier agent tombant de sa chaise sous la violente prise de Vermouth sur Haibara, son bras sous sa gorge.

- Et maintenant, Silver Bullet ? Qui mène la danse. Ton pistolet était peut-être vide.

- Ohh~ mais il est chargé, Vermouth. Tout est question de statistique. Tu voulais que cet homme survive, car il était infiltré au FBI. Tu sais, j'ai pu voir ton petit manège, et le stratagème de la fausse balle pour cette enfant n'était pas très mature...

- Alors tire, Akai Shuichi. Tire... tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups.

Subaru fronça les sourcils, ses lunettes tombant de son visage pour laisser apparaitre des yeux cernés. La haine en lui, l'agent du FBI pressa la détente, la balle se dirigeant droit vers Haibara.

Erreur de trajectoire.

La balle toucha Vermouth en pleine tête, celle-ci tomba sur le sol... morte.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'était toi ou elle...

- Où est Edogawa-kun ?

- Ohh~, il va bien... répondit-il en tapotant une mini-oreillette.

Subaru aida Haibara en passant son bras derrière sa nuque, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la voiture de son subordonné l'attendait à l'extérieur, il ouvrit la fenêtre de l'étage dans lequel il avait été emmené avant se se mettre à genoux devant Haibara, rougissante et encore surprise.

Mine de rien, l'homme était plutôt classe, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Les cheveux dorées avec des épis, ses yeux verts... elle qui le voyait sanguinaire.

- Saute dans ce toboggan, je te retrouve en bas. J'ai quelque chose à régler.

- Tu me le promets... Dai-kun ?

- Promis.

Il sauta dans le toboggan sans broncher, Subaru refermant la fenêtre.

- Su... Subaru-san ! s'écria une voix derrière lui.

- R... Ran-san ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- J'ai retrouvé la position de Conan avec les lunettes. Mais... que fait-il ici ?

Subaru fronça les sourcils, puis attrapa la main de Ran l'emmenant ainsi à travers les étages pour sortir le plus rapidement de l'endroit.

"Il ne va plus tarder."

Il s'arrêta au premier étage de l'entrepôt désinfecté, ressemblant plus à un bâtiment qu'autre chose. Conan était normalement à l'extérieur, l'attendant de pied ferme, mais la venue de Ran n'avait été certainement pas prévu.

L'agent du FBI déguisé s'avança d'un pas vers la sortie, puis détourna le regard en direction des angles de la pièce.

"Non...""

- Elle est piégée. La pièce est pleine de bombes.

BANG.

Une balle de pistolet qui toucha Ran en pleine poitrine, ce qui la fit tomber de tout son poids sur le sol.

- Gin...

- Je suis content de te retrouver, Akai. Vois-tu, Eisuke Hondo est revenu au Japon et le FBI m'a conduit jusqu'ici... de ce que je savais, Haibara était prisonnière, et Vermouth m'avait prévenu du fait que tu sois également entre ses griffes.

Okiya s'agenouilla au niveau de Ran, vérifiant son pou. Vint ensuite un massage cardiaque d'urgence, puis un bouche-à-bouche qui ne donna aucun résultat.

- Tu ne vaux vraiment rien... Gin. Rends-toi et tout se passera bien.

- Mon plan est parfait Akai. Vermouth est morte, et ça m'arrange. Non seulement je serais promu, mais en plus deux gêneurs seront réunis dans l'au-delà.

Subaru scruta le plafond de la pièce, puis arbora un grand sourire.

- Suis-moi gentiment, et tout se passera bien.

Subaru rangea sa main dans la poche de sa veste, un couteau touchant sa peau.

_-:-_

Conan grimpa à bord de la voiture du subordonné d'Akai, en compagnie d'Haibara qui se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent sur sa veste tandis que Conan ordonna au chauffeur d'accélérer.

- Et Akai-san ?

- Hayaku ! cria Conan.

La pluie se mêlant à la neige, sous la force du vent, la voiture accéléra, laissant Subaru et Gin derrière.

Une explosion balaya l'étage de l'entrepôt qui s'effondra peu à peu.

- Subaru-san ! s'écria Haibara.

Conan jeta un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur.

Un sourire sur le visage.

_-:-_

Une fois encore, James Black soupira en s'installant dans son siège.

Cette fois-ci, Jodie et Camel officiellement en couple étaient présents en compagnie de Rena, Eisuke et le duo Ai-Conan.

- Cela fait déjà un mois que Mouri Ran a été tuée, et qu'Eisuke est revenu des USA. Les choses semblent s'arranger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je veux dire, nous nous sommes débarrassé de Vermouth et Gin, et l'Organisation semble avoir perdu des piliers importants qui soutenaient le poids de leur puissance... coupa Jodie.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien... je suppose qu'il y a une personne qui peut nous répondre, de par sa nouvelle identité en tant que taupe.

"Comme quoi, avoir un déguisement, peut s'avérer utile."

- Oui... répondit Eisuke. Il s'en est bien sorti...

La tension dans la pièce resta à son comble.

Et le scénario semblait se répéter... indéfiniment.

* * *

Eh bien voilà !

C'est pas facile de faire un OS avec des conditions aussi différentes ! XD

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus ^^ Nan parce que ça reste un OS vraiment chelou, et dont moi-même je me pose encore des questions hein... comme quoi, on n'est pas à l'abri d'écrire des merdes :p

Bye~

* * *

Je tiens à remercier l'horrible personne qui m'a imposé des conditions aussi bizarres ! Quant à ceux ou celles qui me demandent ce qu'il est advenu de Subaru, je pense que le texte au-dessus saura vous donner une réponse ;)


End file.
